


all i want for christmas...

by Rosyredlipstick



Series: AU Solangelo Fic [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas AU, Elf!Will, F/M, M/M, Nico is a really good uncle, Piercings!Nico, Punk!Nico, Tattoos!Nico, will's eyes: bluest blue to ever blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Nico gets dragged into taking his niece to visit this years mall Santa and, with strict instructions from his sister, he can't have any distractions.<br/>Enter the distraction - or as his friends call him - Will Solace, who just happens to be working as one of this years volunteer elves. They meet.<br/>Or,<br/>The time Elf Sunny and Death Boy met Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas...

“ _Zio!_ We have to hurry!”

Lucy’s poofy holiday dress caught on one of the more pointy holiday decorations and you hurry to release it before she could tear at the delicate fabric. Hazel’s strict instructions were burned into your mind, and you weren't going to let Lucy ruin her dress before she even took the picture.

“Slow down, Luc. He won’t leave without you.” You tell her, unhooking the tull and pulling her into your arms to carry her. She squirms into a more comfortable position but doesn’t protest.

“How you know?” She asked in her quiet voice. She was usually quiet like this, especially in public, but the Christmas holidays seemed to gift her with a new, louder personality.

You adjust her, letting her wrap her arms around your neck. You’ve always loved your niece more than anything, but you so much more prefer her at this age then when she was in diapers and pulling at every one of your piercings and pinching at every one of your tattoos.

“You dad talked to Santa, remember?” You laugh, remembering Frank talking into an empty phone line for half an hour. “He made sure that Santa knew you were here.”

“Oh yeah.” Her voice was soft and whispered into your neck. Her hands knot behind your neck and her fingers play with your hair.

She was quiet and you let her think over Christmas logic for a bit while you walked. It wasn’t that long of a walk - the holiday fest  was set up on the second floor - and for a Wednesday morning, it was practically empty. The only interruption in your pleasant stroll was when you had to sprint a bit, clenching Lucy to your chest, to catch the closing elevator. A tightlipped elderly woman scowled at you, turning up her chin in distaste at your hasty arrival. You rolled your eyes, flipping her off before Luc could peek. The woman sighed in disapproval, but ignores you for the short ride.

It only takes a moment after exiting the elevator to catch sight of the elaborate Christmas display. Holiday music blasts from a nearby speaker, towering decorated trees loom over the people, and large glittery snowflakes and icicles dangle from the ceiling, but Lucy’s attention is focused only on the very center of the large display.

 _“Santa.”_ She whispers, pausing in the act of tracing one of your tattoos. Her fingertip hovers over your inked skin before dropping to her side, her eyes wide and suddenly star struck at the sight of the Christmas icon. You readjust her quickly, before she starts to squirm, and begin to walk toward the event.

The main attraction is as bright and glittery as you expected it to be – that being said, the actual sight of it is an incredible eyesore. Bright white lights danced over the flat red carpet, the strobes shaping into snowflakes and giving the illusion of snow. There is a heavy draping of thick, white sparkly fabric over the booths, and, where the mall Santa is seated, an excess of ‘snow’ is collected over the large red sleigh.

Lucy lets out a small gasp and you grin, setting her down on her feet but taking her hand firmly into yours. She tries to stare at everything at once, her eyes as wide as perfect circles. A few workers, dressed as North Pole elves, are scattered around and an older woman, dressed as Mrs. Clause you presume, hands out small pieces of candy.

You use Lucy’s distraction and edge around the sleigh so you’re standing in line. She squeezes your hand tightly and pushes herself against you when she realizes you’re in the full line of view of the mall Santa. You very gently pull her away, smooth out the creases in her skirt, and pluck a few pieces of dust away from her sleeves. She immediately returns to her previous position when you let go of her shoulders and you let out an amused sigh.

“And _who_ are you?” One of the elves laughed, coming out from a couple in front of you and giving Lucy his full attention. He squatted down so he was eye to eye to her, but she only edged further behind your legs.

The man, around your age if not slightly older, had penciled on freckles with too-bright blond hair that curled from under his green hat, and he had a bright green name tag pinned to his chest that had ‘SUNNY THE ELF’ written on it in red glitter. He had a uniform of curled toed green slippers, and his pants had little sequences sewed onto the ends. But his smile was radiant, and the sharp curves of his cheekbones pulled off his brightly colored makeup.

The elf cocked his head to the side and the bells on his hat jingled. Lucy didn’t answer, only bowing her head so her curls curtained around her face. “Are you here to see _me?”_ He asked, his hand coming up to his chest dramatically.

Lucy hid her face into your jacket this time, and you grinned, smoothing your hand over her hair. She shook her head, and her little ornament earrings clacked together. She was smiling, but shy about it, and peeked through her eyelashes to watch the elf.

The elf, Sunny, pretended to think before pointing over to another elf. “Are you here to see _him_?”

The other elf saw he was being pointed at and made a funny face at her, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Lucy giggled softly and clenched at your jeans. She shook her head harder this time, a small, coy smile playing on her cheeks.

The elf stared at her, seeming confused. “Then who in the _world_ are you here to see?”

Lucy slowly detached one of her hands from your jeans and shyly pointed to the large red sleigh. She dropped her arm quickly and tucked it back close to her.

“You’re waiting for the sleigh?” The elf’s face brightened considerably. “It’s already here!”

Lucy shook her head once again. “Santa.” She spoke, her voice soft but clear. She dug the toe of her sparkly flats into the red carpet.

“Santa!” The elf exclaimed, “Oh! Santa! You’re here to see Santa!”

Lucy smiled at him, still hidden behind your legs. The elf glanced up to you, his eyes twinkling with amusement. You are surprised to notice how extraordinarily blue his eyes were.

The elf looked back to Lucy and met her gaze seriously. “Are you _ready_ to see Santa?”

Lucy bit her lip and nodded, looking unsure for the first time at his grave expression.

“Let me tell you what.” The elf reached back and pulled something out of his pocket. “Let me give you something.” He held it out to her, and she carefully edged around your leg, her hand still firmly gripping yours. She took the object from the other boy and returned to her hiding place behind your legs before examining it carefully.

“It’s a special, handy-dandy, extra Christmas festive necklace. It’ll give you extra luck for when you meet the big red guy.” The elf looked up at both of you and winked. Lucy’s cheeks – and honestly yours just a bit - flushed with color.

The necklace was a cheap silver and red chain, with green bells hanging off it. There was a small snowflake sticker holding the thin, crinkly plastic it was wrapped loosely in. It was cheap, and the guy probably had twenty more tucked into his back pocket, but Lucy cupped in it her careful hands as if it was gold.

“ _Zio?”_ She stared up at you with wide, incredulous eyes and held up the necklace a bit. You grin and resist the urge to laugh at her solemn expression.

“Turn around.” You instruct with an equally earnest look. She immediately obeys and you fish the jewelry out of out the small bag. You catch the elf’s eye and roll your eyes goodheartedly. He laughs, adjusting his hat.

You smooth her dark curls to the side, careful not to tangle Hazel’s hard work, and fasten the chain behind her neck. She twirls out when you’re done, her dress spinning around her. She beams and clenches at one of the bells.

“I see. It’s very pretty.” You smile. “What do you say?” You prompt, even though Lucy is pretty much the most polite five year old in the world.

“Thank you very much.” And you’re a bit proud at how clear her words are. She’s been working hard at fixing her V’s. She takes a few small steps forward so she could hug the elf’s legs.

The elf laughs and pats her head, “Now you’re ready for Santa.”

“Sunny!” One of the other elves yelled, drawing your attention. The girl, tall with a long braid, nodded over to the other side of the sleigh where a crying toddler was being calmed. Sunny gave her a quick flick of his chin before turning back to Lucy with a bright smile.

“I’ve got to go do some very important Christmas business. Are you gonna be ready to meet Santa?”

Lucy nodded, a stubborn set to her jaw. “I’m ready.”

Sunny smiled, and it was almost blinding. You briefly wonder how the guy looked without being caked with makeup but you quickly dismiss it.

He stands, his eyes twinkling, and waved to both of you, wishing luck to Lucy before jogging off towards the red faced kid.

Lucy takes a steadying breath and gives you a serious look. “I’m ready to see Santa.” She tells you, her voice even.

“Good.” You gesture towards the barely-there line in front of you, “Because it’s almost your turn.”

Lucy plants her feet on the front and crosses her arms – and you get a flash of Hazel doing that exact movement. You smile and take a quick photo.

_Your daughter looks like she’s going off to war._

You attach the image, sending it in a group chat to Frank and Hazel.

_!!!!!!_

Hazel replied almost immediately, along with a few more messages.

_She’s adorable!_

_Don’t forget to order the photos. I want at least 15 of them. Do you think Piper will want one?_

_Make that 20 photos._

_Please fix her headband._

_Call me right after. Is she nervous?? Tell her not to be nervous._

You huff out a laugh before tucking your phone away. “You mom loves you.” You tell her, shaking your head in fond exasperation as you straighten her headband.

She takes a moment to smile at that. “I know.” She tells you, standing perfectly still as you adjust her hair accessory.

“You’re next.” You tell her after you’re done messing with her hair. A grinning young girl leads Lucy towards the sleigh, outfitted with a few child sized steps, and gestures you towards the end by the camera set up. You stand there awkwardly for a moment, pretending to fiddle with your phone.

The elf from earlier - Sunny - comes up beside you. “Niece?” He asked, grinning and nodding toward Lucy. She climbs up the small steps slowly and her small hand were still clenching at the cheap necklace like it was a rosary.

You nod with a small shrug, “My sister got called into work and Lucy’s been dying to come.” You watch as she carefully smoothed her dress before the mall Santa turns to her. You give her a small encouraging wave that she nervously returns.

The elf held out a candy cane, drawing your attention back to him. “Want one?”

You eyed him suspiciously, “Where are you even keeping all of this stuff?”

He shrugs with a grin, “When you’re an elf, this kind of stuff just appears.”

You take it with suspicious fingers. You _have_ been craving a candy cane, and it was one of the really good Jollyranger ones you like. Hazel’s motherly, ‘ _Don’t take candy from strangers!’_ pops in your head, but you unwrap it anyways.

“I’m Will.” The elf introduces himself after a moment.

You wrinkle your nose, “I thought your name was Sunny?”

“Only on weekends and weekday mornings.” He laughs, wincing as the camera flash blinds them both for a moment. It looks like Lucy is just beginning to talk, so you assume you have at least a few more minutes.

“Isn’t it like, against the elf code not to break character?” You ask around a mouthful of candy cane. It was blue raspberry, your favorite. You can already imagine your blue stained tongue that you’ll have to explain to Lucy. You resolve to make it up by picking her up hot chocolate before you drop her off.

“We have a code?” He asks in a shocked voice, looking ridiculous with bright red blush powered over his cheeks. You roll your eyes with a small smile.

“What’s your name?” He questioned, looking away so he could shoot a grin to a gaping little boy on the other side of the room.  “I’m assuming it’s not _Zio?_ ”

“Exotic, but no.” You crunch on the end of the candy, “It’s Nico.”

“Knee - Co?” Will sounds out the word. “Good sound. _Elf Nico._ ”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You’re right.” Will agrees with you, “Maybe something more kid-friendly. Elf leather jacket, possibly? Elf Pop Punk? _Elf Death Boy?”_

“Death boy?” You exclaim, causing a few soccer moms to turn and glare. You glare back at them before they turn their children away and you turn back to Will. He gives you an unimpressed look.

“Your shirt is literally covered in tiny skulls.” He rolls his eyes. “Very festive, I agree, but also morbid. So, Death Boy.”

“Don’t call me Death Boy, _Sunny.”_ You crumble the wrapper and crunch on the end of the candy. Lucy waves at you from Santa’s lap, this time more excited, and you wave back, grinning. She and the costumed man exchange a few more words until she is helped off the sleigh and guided back towards you.

“ _Zio!”_ Lucy’s small voice exclaims, her little legs running as fast as she can towards you, “I _talked_ to Santa! He remembered me from _last year_!”

You grin widely, scooping her up in your arm, careful not to wrinkle her dress.

“ _Did he_?” You respond in an equally as excited voice, “Did you tell him what you wanted?”

“Yup!” She grinned, “He said he got my Christmas list! The one I drew the ponies on!”

“Wow!” You grin, balancing her on your hip. “Want to call your mom? We can go get hot chocolate afterwards.”

She squeals in respond, kissing you on your sticky cheeks. Hazel had let her wear a thin coat of lip gloss today, so your cheeks only get more sticky.

“Would you like to order your pictures from today?” A young girl in a green elf’s dress comes up beside them. She had a clipboard and pen ready, and you nod in response.

“Yeah, uh, do you have somewhere -” She pointed over to a bench and you nod in thanks. You take the clipboard in one hand and hold Lucy in the other. You pass Will, who’s entertaining another kid in line. He grins at you as you two pass and Lucy waves.

It only takes a few more minutes to fill out the form, and Lucy is mostly distracted by messing with the colorful decorations and ornaments covering a nearby tree.

“C’mon Luc.” You call out when you’re done with the paper, holding out your hand. You return the board to the same girl, tucking a few bills in her hand to cover the cost.

She looks at the board and lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Did I miss something?” You ask at her annoyed look, raising an eyebrow. You try to pinch your voice to a kinder note so Lucy doesn’t hear. “Is there something wrong?”

She eyes you for a long moment and your anger grows as the seconds pass. “Did you put your phone number on here?”

You try to reach for the paper, slightly confused. You _know_ you put Hazel’s number on there - you checked on your phone to make sure it was right - so you don’t know what could be wrong.

“ _No.”_ She pulled the board back. “I meant, did you put _your_ number down?”

Lucy tucked at your pants leg as a sign she was getting bored. “I put my sister’s number down, that’s who the pictures are for.” You tap your fingers on the counter in annoyance, “I wasn't _aware_ that was against the rules.”

She sighed, and her name tag caught light, “ELF LOU LOU” complete with a lopsided smiley face. She blew her choppy bangs into her face, “It is if Elf Sunny over there is trying to get your number.” She cocked her head in Will’s direction before yelling, “Elf Sunny!”

Will runs over, looking flushed and catching your surprised gaze. “Yes, Elf Lou Lou?”

“I was just explaining to this customer how you tried to get me to abuse his personal information in order for personal gain.” She clicked her tongue in a pleased note at Will’s expression before announcing, “I’m going on break.”  They both watched her go in shocked, and slightly awed on your part, expressions.                                                                                             

“Just a moment.” You reassure Lucy’s bored expression. You hold out your phone, pre-loaded on a game of Angry Birds, and sit her on the counter.

“I - ” Will began before sheepishly cutting himself off. “I, uh, I don’t know what to say.”

“You know, using lifting my number off a formal document is illegal.” Your expression is serious but your voice teasing. You observe him for a moment, “I don't think you’d make it well in prison.”

“Well, I just trusted that you wouldn’t tell on me.” His voice is back to its light, joking tone. “ _Would_ you have?”

You stare at him for a second, the moment almost ruined by Lucy’s giggling and the sound of the green pigs being destroyed. “ _Would_ you have paid for dinner?”

Will grins, and he looks much too good for being covered in bright ridiculous make up. “Maybe.”

“Then I ‘maybe’ would have told on you. Who knows?” You hold out your hand and grab the pen off the counter. “Hand.” You instruct.

He holds out his hand and you push up his sleeve so the ink can stay hidden for the rest of the day. You scrawl your number onto his tanned skin quickly, but neatly, and you’re pleased to notice the solid muscle hiding beneath the costume.

“You lose it, your loss.” You shrug, dropping the pen back next to Lucy. You take her into your arms, making sure she doesn’t drop your phone in the process. “Text me, _Sunny_.”

Will swallows, “Will do, Death Boy.”

You shoot a playful frown in his direction before walking off. “Ready for hot chocolate, Luc?”

“Mom said I can’t have too much hot chocolate.” She tells him in her quiet voice and frowns, “She said I get a sugar rush.”

You laugh, “And that’s why you’re gonna drink as much as you want before I drop you back off, right?”

She smiles and high fives you with a soft hand, “Yeah!”

You glance back, mostly out of curiosity, and you catch sight of Will struggling to type into his phone with his arm extended. You smile, and turn to direct it at Lucy.

“Merry Christmas, Luc.”

She grins at you, and one of her bottom teeth is just starting to grow back in from when she pulled it out last month. “Merry Christmas, _Zio_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y'all! I'll have a few more stories up before the end of the year, so enjoy your holidays and try not to freak out too much about the new Trials of Apollo cover release (!!!!!!).
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for short stories and weird rambling, if that's your thing. Rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com


End file.
